


One More Chance

by KazueEmiko



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Wow is this really light angst beCAUSE—, birthday fiction for a friend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: EXID was bound to disband someday. It was an inevitable fate that all K-Pop groups must face one day. For the members, this meant they would see each other less. Though Solji has no qualms about it, LE thought otherwise.





	One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a year-late (wow) birthday fiction for the lovable BbSis! Happy Extremely Belated Birthday, Grandma! Hope you enjoy this LESol fiction. :) (I’m sorry I made it angsty, oops.)

EXID ran for many years since their debut; 2012 was the start of their stardom. Though the members came and went, it was finalized and set in stone with its five current members: Solji, LE, Hyerin, Junghwa, and Hani. Turbulent times shook their core during their musical careers. Had it not been for a fortunate luck bestowed upon them by a fan who managed to record Hani from a live performance of “Up & Down,” they would have been disbanded long ago. 

Success came at a steady upward trend. There was a moment when Solji had taken a break for the sake of her health, but the five members stuck with one another. They were more than friends; they were like family. (It was no wonder why they were one of the few groups dubbed as “natural.”) Through the good and the bad times, they were always there for each other.

“All good things must come to an end.” 

Solji glanced over at the rapper. She raised both of her brows, her hues staring at the seated woman. That was a rather abrupt statement from the songwriter... especially with their current circumstance. 

They were having a private dinner together one evening. Although it was a rare occasion for the busy females, they were spared by management for once. Responsibilities that were normally taken care of by them shifted over to the other three. Suffice to say, Junghwa, Hani, and Hyerin yearned for their continuous break from the minor tasks. Solji rubbed her temple and recalled their interactions earlier today.

“Yah! You have to do something too, Junghwa!” Solji lightly bopped on the black-haired’s head. “Don’t run away from your responsibilities!” 

The young member held her head, her dark eyes watering with trembling lips. “B-But—“ 

“No buts!” 

“Unnie, don’t you think you’re being too harsh with her?” Hyerin informed as she embraced the teary-eyed girl. She shook her head and began to smooth the singer’s hair. “She’ll get the job done.” 

“She’s shedding crocodile tears,” LE crossed her arms. “If anything, she’s trying to make excuses.” 

“You sure about that?” Hani tilted her head. 

“Yes.” 

“Really sure...?” 

“Don’t make me come over there and beat you too, Hani!” 

“Try me~” 

“YAH!” 

LE immediately dashed over to the opposite end of the practice room. Hani felt all the hairs stand on her exposed skin and bolted away from the madwoman. Their heavy footsteps echoed in the premise as their outcries occasionally spouted from their mouth. As for Solji, she shot dagger-like glares at the sly idol. There were no words to express her frustration... and Hyerin shortly came to understand why. Junghwa immediately stuck her tongue out with a “hehe.” She was caught red-handed. That was also the day when Hyerin graduated from fully trusting Junghwa’s lamentations. 

“...is something the matter?” 

Present-time Solji reverted her gaze to the rapper. She eventually realized that their meal from the restaurant had already arrived without her knowledge. LE had taken a couple of bites from her noodles. As for the older female, not a single utensil came close to her fried rice. She quickly brushed it off with a strained smile. 

“I was just thinking about the others.” 

“Oh, them. They can be a handful sometimes.” 

Solji chuckled and finally picked up a spoon. “But they are lively.” 

“You aren’t wrong about that,” the songwriter tucked a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear. “Doesn’t it feel like we’re the parents of these three children?” 

“Perhaps so.” 

It must be a jest. It has to be, right? But how much she wish it wasn’t. LE chuckled and resumed consumption of her delicious course. Solji remained silent as her eyes were downcasted. She scooped a small portion, raised it an inch above the plate, and deposited the grains into the mass. This action repeated a few times. It wasn’t unnoticeable as LE paused from eating. 

“...Solji, what’s wrong?” 

“I was thinking about what you’ve said,” she blinked. “That all good things must come to an end. Is there a reason as to why you would say that?” 

A melodic hum slipped past LE’s lips. She drummed her fingers on the white tablecloth, her brown hues shifted elsewhere. 

“EXID is going to disband one day.” 

“Yes...” 

“We might not be able to see each other as often as we do now.” 

“...yes.” 

The rapper stilled her fingertips, her gaze returning to Solji. She faintly smiled. Then, without warning, she reached out to grab ahold of the lead singer’s hand. Introduction of the sudden warmth nearly startled Solji out of her wits. (Lucky for her, she managed to keep her bottom and feet rooted.) LE squeezed her hand. 

“Let’s try to spend as much time as possible... together.” 

Solji’s throat dried. She hesitantly had her other hand placed on top of the rapper... her colleague... her friend... her family... her first and only crush in life. The corner of her lips were forced upward as she whispered, 

“Yeah, let’s enjoy our time together.” 

If it means giving her some more time to enjoy the company of LE... If it means giving her some more time to conjure the courage to confess to LE... If it means giving her one more chance to be with LE, then she wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
